Letters to Nile and Kyoya!
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Lets get these letters in quick and make them answer unanswered questions! Rated T because idk what you guys are sending me!
1. Chapter 1

**I need these letters in to Nile and Kyoya! They will be glad to answer them! I will have them update this soon! But hey, they are busy guys so dont be upset if they dont answer them ASAP. I can only accept from PM's, so people with out a fanfic account cant ask! Sorry! So get over here and ask away! **

* * *

Me: Right Kyoya?

Kyoya: NO! NOOOOOOO!

Nile: Just deal with it.

Me: That goes for you too Nile!

Nile: W-what?

me: Yup!

Kyoya: HA!

Me: Remember Kyoya, that goes for you too!

Kyoya: GO LEONE! 3, 2 1-

Me: NOPE! Not now! *Grabs leone* and Nile?

Nile: Ugh... *hands over Vulcan Horuseus*

Me: Okay! Now lets get this thing started! Any un-answered questions you have for these two just PM me! Thx so much!

Nile and Kyoya: NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short but I only got 2 letters. Here we go:

* * *

**Dear Kyoya,**

**IT'S MEH! SANE SANE! Ur so cute! ^^ i just had to send you a letter.**  
**Here are some questions: (PS: No, there are no questions that ask if you're gay with Nile)**

**1. Say 5 words that describe me**  
**2. What do you think of Gingka. (PS: Say the positive things not the negative things about him)**  
**3. Do you hate Benkei, Masamune or Gingka**  
**4. Are you in a relationship with Hikaru right now?**

**Dats all. Bye bye. if you don't answer them, i will push you down a manhole with robot alliagtors O_O**

**From InsanityQueen**

Dear InsanityQueen (Sane Sane),

So, lets get this off with um thanks... I'm not really used to the term "cute" but whatever. I think Nile is the "Cute" guy and Im more the "Hot" type but whatever. THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE NOT ASKING ME GAY QUESTIONS ABOUT NILE!

So for 1 i think you are: Crazy, Weird, Insane, Out-of-wack, but you have good taste.

2. Um, hes quite a challenge but thats all.

3. BENKEI ALL THE WAY!

4. Stop making me blush Sane Sane! Um, no because shes like 13 and I'm like 16 but I hope to be one day! She is so cute!

Sincerely,

Kyoya Tategami

* * *

Here are our second pair of letters from RyugaFangirl Riga.

* * *

**Nile,**

**Hand back the bey, and the money you stole from my friend cleopatra! If u don't, we're gonna kill u with these exploding jellybeans.**

**Insanity overload,**  
**Riga**

* * *

**Kyoya,**

**U be my butcher! I'm gonna enslave you when I married Ryuga and that'll be the last day of your dry pants! MWAHAHAHA. Now, seriously, buy me a lollipop.**

**Feeling lollipop loving,**  
**Riga**

* * *

Dear Riga,

Um, how about no! I worked long and hard to steal that bey! Anyways I didn't STEAL it! She told me I could keep Vulcan Horuseus! Plus he's my friend! Please, don't murder. By the way, Wolfgirl3059 has my bey so I can't give it back.

Thanks for the letter,

Nile/Nairu

* * *

Dear Riga,

NO! I'm not gonna be your butcher! And how are you going to enslave me? Because Ryuga technically died so you cant marry him unless you commit suicide, which I am not encouraging you to do. And I have like no money right now but, I would buy you a lollipop if I had money. Try asking Nile.

Have a good day,

Kyoya Tategami

* * *

**Pls PM me more letters! Thx InsanityQueen and Ryugafangirl Riga!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is short because I only got one letter and it was Niles idea to not keep em waiting. Remember, I can't continue if ya don't send letters! Well here ya go**

* * *

Dear Nile,  
I just wanted to say you're my favorite character on this show. Now for the questions.  
1: Do you wanna be my friend?  
2: If you and Kyoya had a rematch against Masamune and Ginga, and Kyoya and Ginga were at full health, who would win?  
3: Wanna have a battle? c:  
Love, toomanyobessionstocount.

Dear Toomanyobssisonstocount,

Heh, you must have a lot of obsessions! That's cool! I know I do!

Anyways to answer your questions:

1. Well I can't say no! I guess I could use more friends anytime! So, sure!

2. Well we would! duh. They just... Lucked out last time.

3. yeah! I'm lookin for more battles too! Horuseus and I have been training a lot lately so Im looking forward to it!

Thanks for the letter!

Sincerely, Nile/Nairu


End file.
